An Austin and Ally Oneshot
by brutt98
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction so please at least give it a shot...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!**

Curiosity and pain, that was all that she felt when she opened her eyes. As her eyes wandered around the unfamiliar sight, Ally knew that she was in grave danger. She shifted around in the corner and realized that she could not move. She looked down to notice her wrists were were tied together by a tight and painful rope. She tried to scream, but her voice was nothing but mute. Inside her mouth, a white cloth tied from her jaw to the back of her head was almost causing her to choke. 'What is going on?' she asked herself. Her mind was full of questions and her body was in pain. After looking around, for who knows how long, she finally came to one conclusion. She had been kidnapped, and was now being held hostage. But the question was, by whom, and why?

Ally Dawson was an ordinary nineteen year old girl. She had long brown hair that danced along with the wind, dark brown eyes, and she was a very talented songwriter. Ally was born and raised in Miami, Florida. She did not come from an extremely wealthy family, but she did love them and she did have a decent life. Her father was a pretty successful man. He owned a music store in the Mall of Miami called the Sonic Boom. Her mother, though, passed away when she was twelve years old. She loved her dearly. She was more than her mother; she was her best friend.

While growing up, Ally was a very shy girl that had terrible case of stage fright. She also wasn't very "popular" at school. Although she did have a few friends and a few dates here and there, none of them really stuck. That was until she met Austin Moon. Austin was a handsome young man with long blonde hair, soft brown eyes, amazing musical talents, and a sense of humor that was out of this world. He was also born and raised in Miami, Florida. Unlike Ally, though, Austin came from a very wealthy family. His mother was a successful lawyer, and his father was a famous plastic surgeon.

Austin and Ally met at the age of fifteen, three years after Ally's mother passed away. Ally believed that after her mother's death, that no one would be able to take the place of her best friend. But when she was around Austin, she felt happy, safe, and different. After being friends for a few months, they became music partners. Ally was the shy songwriter in the background, while Austin was the fun, outgoing singer that everyone loved. Their love for music brought them closer than ever, but all of that changed when Austin was invited to go on a world tour two years later.

In the beginning, she waited for him. But after being alone for two years, she decided to move on. It was then that she met Dallas Centineo, a tall young man with long dark-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She was reluctant at first, but decided to give him a chance.

Soon, she started notice Dallas's dark side. He would easily lose control over arguments, sometimes even getting violent due to his extreme jealousy. She had seen enough she disliked, but breaking up with him would not be easy.

On the day Austin came back from his tour, she couldn't hold it any longer. During dinner that night, Ally decided to tell Dallas the truth. He was furious and violent, more than she had ever seen. He cried and begged her to stay, but she knew that things were over. He then opened a bottle of wine, and asked her to have one last drink with him. Little did she know, he had placed some pills in her drink that would make her loose conscious.

After Austin arrived from his, he only had one thing on his mind, to find Ally and tell her that he was in love with her. After looking for her for days, Austin decided to go to Ally's friend, Trish, to see if she knew where Ally was.

"Yeah Austin, she told me that she was going to have dinner with Dallas, and that she was going to break up with him." Trish told him.

"Dallas?"

"Yes, Dallas Centineo, the guy from our history class in 9th grade."

"Oh, but when have you last seen her?"

"The night that you came back from your tour."

"Have you heard from her since then?"

"No, I did call her a few times, and she never picked up."

Austin knew that Ally was not the kind of girl that would disappear without telling anyone. Remembering that Dallas's family had a house near the Everglades, Austin decided to go there and search for her.

Austin arrived and saw a Black SUV parked in front of the house with fresh tire marks in the snow. He decided to slowly approach and look through the window to see if he would spot Ally. He saw Ally tied up to a chair and Dallas screaming that he loved her and begging her to marry him. He then called the police, but he started noticing that the situation was spiraling out of control. By then, Dallas already had a knife in his hand, and he was telling Ally that if not his, she wouldn't be of anyone. Austin decided to take action. He pushed the door open, ran in front Ally, and told Dallas that he would not let him do her any harm.

They've been friends once, and Austin tried to reason with Dallas by telling him that he was making a huge mistake. Dallas refused to compromise and ran towards Austin, blinded by jealousy and hatred. He tried to stab Austin in the chest, but Austin blocked the knife with a move of his hand. Although the knife cut through his jacket, he was able to disarm Dallas, and the knife fell on the ground. Austin then punched Dallas in the stomach and pushed him forward, causing Dallas to hit the window. Austin grabbed the knife, untied Ally, and told Dallas once again, that he won't let him hurt her.

The police rushed through the door, armed with guns, and told Austin to drop the knife or otherwise be shot. Ally stepped in front of him and explained to the police that Austin was there to save her. Dallas was then taken in handcuffs, and is currently serving a prison sentence.

After the police left, little was said for the next few minutes. Their eyes lost on each other, their lips uncertain of what to say, Ally's hand softly brushed through his hair, and they shared a kiss that was long lost in time. It appeared that time had stood still, and from then on, they had all the time in the world to catch up on their feelings for the past two years.

**Please Review:)**


End file.
